Gregor and the Prophecy of Death
by Luxa18
Summary: It is years since gregor has gone to the underland. Surprise another prophecy including the warrior is found. An unexpected person dies and you'll never believe who it is
1. Chapter 1

Gregor and the Prophecy of Death

This is my first story on Fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy! :-)

Chapter 1

**16 years later**

Gregor jolted up from bed. He was drenched in cold sweat and was breathingheavy. He looked at his surroundings. He lay ed back on his pillow and sighed with relief. Then another body jolted up, Gregor's daughter, Luxa. He and his wife, Julianna also known as Julie, agreed on naming her that. Gregor had told Julie **_EVERYTHING_**about the Underland. Julie had believed every word. She was the one who thought of naming Luxa, Luxa. Actually they, meaning Luxa and Julie, both kinda resembled the _real _Luxa. Gregor looked at her daughter and smiled. She smiled back and lied back down. Gregor looked at the clock which was saying three in the morning. He sighed and went into the kitchen.

Gregor got some coffee and looked at the window.

" Why are you up again. Only sleeping three hours a night won't be good for you," Julie said walking in. Gregor sighed.

" I know it has been sixteen years, but it is taking up my life. Don't get me wrong I really love you and Luxa, with all my heart. It's just that I'll never forget. The scars always will remind me even when I'm old. I want to live there ever since I came back. I mean Lizzie, Boots, and Dad are my only other family," which was true. His grandmother died of old age. His other had died too. She died only because she was weak and fell down the stairs.

"Lets move then," Julie said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?" Gregor asked dumbfounded.

" I said we should move to the Underland, " Julie said.

"Okay," said Gregor smiling. " But what about Luxa?"

"She is home schooled, she'll be alright," Julie said.

"I want to move to the Underland," Luxa said, walking in. She had obviously heard the whole conversation.

"Okay then. We'll move when Lizzie, Boots, and Dad wakes up." He announced

"What?" Luxa and Julie said in unison.

"We're leaving then. Don't pack clothes, we'll get some there. Pack important things, oh and light. It's going to be a long walk since Ares," Gregor stopped. His big, strong bond Ares had died from the Bane. A single tear went down his face.

"Fine. Luxa go pack," Julie said. Julie went up and kissed Gregor.

Once they packed they went to go say goodbye to Lizzie, Boots, and Dad.

Even though he was twenty eight, Gregor lived in his child-hood home. When died, she left her apartment to them. Lizzie, who was twenty four, and Boots,who was nineteen, lived there. Their dad slept in the storage area, a.k.a Gregor's old room.

"Guys,"Gregor started, " We're are moving. We're to the Underland. We love you all."

"Okay. We will see you soon. We will meet up with you there soon enough because the war in Iraqi is getting closer to New York. It'll be safer there," His dad said. Gregor was very surprised at his reaction. They all said bye. Gregor, Julie, and Luxa took a taxi to central park. Gregor went to the almost frozen rock. He got a metal scrap and pulled it up. He went first, then Luxa, then Julie. They each took at flashlight, they only packed important stuff no clothes though, and taped it to their arms.

"Well here we are," Julie said.

"Shush! I here something!" Luxa said. Gregor almost didn't hear her because he was so surprised he was back. He pointed his flashlight to them sound. A rat.

"Well the Overlander is back. Oh and he brings another one, not Lizzie nor the Princess. Oh and he brings a pup. Maybe I should listen that Nerissa more often," the rat said. Then he knocked all the flashlights off all they're arms. Gregor immediately started clicking his tongue.

"Riperd I know that is you," Gregor said relieved.

"Ah, so they warrior still knows his echolocation. Maybe we really should've put you in the dungeon sooner,"Riperd said.

"Excuse me, but I'm his wife. You shouldn't talk to him like that!" Julie said.

"Julie, it's okay. I told you Riperd talks like that," then Gregor went up and kissed her.

"Ah so the warrior found himself a mate and had a pup. Luxa won't like that at all. Well come on you three get on my back, we'll get to Regalia faster."

"Um.. Gregor," Julie said uncertain.

"Don't worry here,"Gregor lifted her up and the front of Riperd. Then he put Luxa next and finally put himself on. He wrapped his arms around Luxa and Julie. Then Riperd started running extremely fast. They got to Regalia. Luxa and Julie gasped at it's beauties.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riperd turned around once they got a good look of the city and started going towards the arena. Gregor was confused.

"Where are we going?"Gregor screamed over the wind.

"Oh I just wanted your mates and pup to get a good look of the city. As to where we are going, we are going to the arena. They are celebrating the day the Bane died. It is also sad because Ares died and we thought we lost you,"Riperd said back. Gregor remembered the Underland's word for death was lost.

When they got to the arena, everyone stared and started muttering because no gate way was able to have Overlander's come through and survive. The guards ran toward them with swords.

"STOP THAT IS GREGOR AND RIPERD!!!" Queen Luxa yelled. "For shame guards," and with that said Luxa ran over and kissed him. When she stopped, Gregor looked down.

"Gregor, have you stopped loving me?" she asked. Gregor looked into her eyes. He saw hurt in them. Hurt and curiosity. Her Violet eyes made him remember that he did truly love her.

"N..,"Gregor started saying until Julie stopped him.

"I'll anwser that. You see Luxa-not you Luxa dear. Go sit down. You proably have shock after that ride.- Gregor's married. To me. And we had a daughter together. Now I'm dissapointed we named her that because you kissed my husband!!!!" Julie screamed.

"So Julianna, you have returned. We thought you got lost in the Dead Land, but sadly no," Luxa said.

"I still have light! Better then life, I have happiness! Nothing I had here!"Julie screached.

"Wow, you guys know eack other?"Gregor asked.

"Yes,"LUxa said." We were until she betrayed us and helped drive the nibblers into the jungle. Hazard can you please take Luxa to the castle to bathe?"

"Yes Luxa," said a twenty four yeard old Hazard. He hugged Gregor and took the Luxa to the castle as fast as his new bond, Gaia, would take him.

"Guards put Julianna in the dungeon. We will have a hearing for treason later!"Luxa yelled. "Gregor I'm sorry you married that person," Luxa said walking away.

"LUXA!!!" Gregor yelled running after her. He kissed her.

"I never stopped loving you," Gregor smiled.I love you Gregor, but I need time to relax,Temp is probably with Luxa. She should be done bathing by now. Come on Aurora with me."

Luxa's word really thought out. She was probably going through shock. "Where was Vikus?"Gregor thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gregor caught up to Luxa. She was with Temp. Gregor looked at himself. He looked a mess. Bags were under his eyes. He seemed like he had a rough night because he did.

"Hey buddy-meaning Temp- how're you?"

"Fine,I be, fine,"Temp said.

"Dad, are you okay. I know you may not want me to bring it up since I'm am only twelve, but I must know. What did "she" do?"Luxa asked.

"Hey Gregor," Mareth came in."You may have an hour to speak to Julianna. Then ,Luxa, you get an hour."

"Hey Mareth. I see you now have a metal leg. How're you?" Gregor smiled weakly.

"I fair well. Yes I like my new leg. It has suited me well. I am now head of war council,"Mareth smiled.

"Cool. Um... Where is Vikus?"Gregor asked. Then he heard Temp clicking like he did for Tick.

Mareth's lips pressed together, "You can visit him later. Come, I will escort to the dungeons."

Mareth took him to the dungeon and let Julie come to a glass-not sound proof- cellar so Gregor and Julie could talk.

"I can't believe you Julianna Lexie Cloping!" Gregor used Julie's maiden name since he hated her at the moment.

"I didn't do it! I've been framed!"

"By who?!"

"Nerissa!!!"

"Nope! Nerissa is not like that!"

"Fine I did it, but Gorger was so.."

"You were denying it and now you admitted it!"

"Oh I bet you kept secrets from me!"

"No I didn't! My only secret was the Underland and _I TOLD YOU _**_EVERYTHING!!!!_**"

Julie started crying uncontrollably. "I'm *sniff" sorry! *sniff* I love -hiccupe- you!!"

"I did love you,"Gregor growled.

"Your hour is almost up,"Mareth said.

"Here keep my wedding ring,"Julie whispered. She slid it under a hole on the bottom of the cellar. Gregor picked it up and fisted his hand up with the ring in it.

"Why?"

"To remember me. I'm going to die."

"Good-bye,"Gregor said leaving. Julie started crying.

"Luxa it is your turn,"Mareth said.

Gregor ran. He ran up to Luxa's room. Luxa turned around and saw him. Gregor got down on one knee and said," Marry me Luxa."


	5. Chapter 5 The funeral

Chapter 5

Luxa gasped, "Gregor. I.. Yes! I love you Gregor!!!!" Gregor stood up and Luxa jumped into his arms. He smiled.

"This makes me so happy since Vikus died."

"Vikus..died,"Gregor's smiled faded to a shocked face.

**Sorry but I am very busy and don't know when the next time I'll work on this so this is all for now of chapter five.**

**Sorry but I have been busy working on a story i want to get published in Barnes&Nobles it has been my dream. Well here is the rest of chapter 5. Enjoy!:)**

"Yes he died from what you say in the Overland, heart attack. His funeral is today."

"That's what Mareth meant by "visiting" him today," Gregor thought. He didn't dare say it out loud.

"There is an outfit in my- I mean our bathroom. You may change. Your- I mean our daughter has clothes in there too. I will have Nike go and get her,"Luxa said. Though they were about to go to a funeral to a man they love, they were in an extremly good mood. Even Gregor who's wife was about to be murdered cruley for treason and was sad for Vikus, but he couldn't be happier. And maybe my family will be here for the wedding. Oh the wedding! Gregor kept thinking as he changed. He had a black cape, for now he was going to be a king. He had a black, cotton pants, and a shirt made out of what the towels were made. He stepped out.

"An outfit fit for a king going to a funeral,"Luxa laughed. They kissed when Luxa walked in.

"I guess this is what the surprise is. Daddy you marrying Queen Luxa!"Luxa said excitedly.

"Yes," Luxa smiled. "I hope it is alright. I know this day is overwhleming. First your moving to an unknown land that you've never been in and all the creatures are bigger and have diffrent name. Second you find out that your mom is evil. Third you find out your mother is going to die. And now you find out your father is marrying a queen you just meet."

"Actually I'm fine. I was excited to move. The animals are amazing. My mother well I was shocked, but Dad has always been my favorite. I find out my mother is going to die, I don't care. She is better off dead," Now Gregor knew he had heard it before. It was when Nerissa had said she thought Henry was better off dead. "And well I'm excited to get a step-mother. I'm excited to be the new family's heir. And I'm happy my father is happy. You are happy aren't you father?"Luxa directed to him. Gregor smiled and nodded his head.

The funeral was said. Gregor held Luxa's,his wife not daughter, hand the whole time. Gregor's eyes got puffy but he did not cry. Luxa cried. And the other Luxa just sat, looking her best to be sad since she didn't even know the guy. When they went up to the coffin, Luxa burst into tears. She buried her face into Gregor's shoulder. Gregoer looked to the guy.

Vikus was lying there pale-plaer than usual- and his arms were crossed. Flowers were around him. Guards sadly picked up the coffin and put it in the river. The coffin went on and on. Animals all over looked at the riverand wept.

"So this is an Underland funeral,"Gregor thought. "Better get used to this. Your the new king. Llike any one else knew."

When they all got back to Luxa's room, they changed. Luxa sat thier with her head on his shoulder. Luxa-the child- went to go with Temp.

"Gregor, during the trial when I have the last say about Julianna dying, you do it. You have the right. You are the new king, but I will annoce that your the new king during the trail. Then everyone will know we are to get married."

"Okay. I'm nervous. I mean this my ex-wife. We have been married for eight years."

"I know ,Gregor, I would feel the same sorrow. Right now, let's sleep. We will discuse more when we wake. Good-night."

"Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6 The Trial

Chapter 6

Geregor awoke the next day actually refreshed. He had no nightmares.

"Oh hello, honey. You've slept for a long time."

"I haven't slept this well for sixteen years!"Gregor smiled.

"Well today is the trial. are you ready?"

"Just give me some toast and I'll as ready as ever!"

"Morning Mother, Father,"Luxa walked in, Temp following.

"So, Luxa I was thinking we should give you a nick-name since your mother is Luxa also." Gregor said

"Well just call me Grace since it is my middle name." Luxa smiled.

"I think that is a beautiful name," Luxa bent down and hugged her.

They all went to the arena. Grace sat with temp by the roaches. Gregor sat in the "king's seat". It seemed like it hadn't been sat in for ages because it hadn't. Gregor sat down. People looked up weirdly. The judge said," Julianna, you are hear for treason, how do you plead?"

"Innocent,"Julianna said. Roars of anger came from the crowd.

"Of all charge?"

"Of all charges,"Julie smiled.

"Your story."

"My..My.. Story?"

"Your story."

"I have none."

"Queen your final decision,"the judge said.

"I will not be making the Decision for Gregor is the new king,"Luxa stood up smiling. The crowd brust into applauds and cheering. Julianna gasped.

"How could you marrying a fowl beast like that Gregor?" Julianna roared.

"It is not your choice,"Gregor, also standing up, said.

"Is..Is that **_MY_** ring on her finger?"

"Why yes it is,"Gregor smiled.

"It is?"Luxa asked.

"I wanted it for you. Look on the back." The back said _For my darling Luxa. I give youmy heart and soul.-Gregor._

"How.. How did my name get on it?"

"I was thinking of you at the time and instead of saying, Julie, I said, Luxa and never got it fix,"Gregor smiled. Luxa kissed him. The crowd roared in applause, cheering, and whooping. Julianna roared in frustation. Then Nerissa came in.

"King Gregor we have need of you in the Prophecy room."

"Let me do my decision."

"And what is your decision you, Highness?"Riperd asked coming in.

"Guilty of all charges." The crowd roared in cheers.


	7. Chapter 7 The cliff

Chapter 7

The rest of that day, Luxa and Gregor planned their wedding, with occasionalhelp from Grace. People only came to congratulate. Hazard came in and went to his room, obviously working on something, not wanting to be bothered. Luxa shrugged. Nerissa came in to say they spent all night working together.

"Let us sleep for a while, Nerissa, then we will be ready to push her off the cliff. In two hours," Gregor said.

"Okay. I shall see you soon."

"Ah Gregor,"Luxa sighed.

"Yeah?"

"I can not be any more happier,"then she fell asleep on Gregor. Gregor fell asleep and then was being shook. He woke and saw Temp. He had rope in his hand.

"Thanks buddy. Well I better go push my ex-wife off a cliff."

They all went to thge cliff. It looked thousands of feet down. Julie gulped. Gregor binded her hands.

"You can't do this Gregor."

"Oh yes I can." Then Julie kissed him. Gregor pushed her and she tumbled off the cliff. Gregor's mouthed open wide and his eyes almost popped out of it's sockets. Then he relized Julie tied the roped around his feet and he fell. He fell down down and down the cliff.

**well this is it for now. I know horrible way to end but i am busy**

**alright here is the rest**

Then Gregor saw a flash of black and white.

"Ares!"he screamed.

"I may not be Ares, but I can safe you," Nike purred. She cut the rope and brought Gregor back up. Everyone was relieved. Luxa went and hugged him. Gracde was close behind.

"Thank you so much Nike!"Gregor hugged.

"No problem. You owe me nothing."

"Yes I? do. And I know how. Nike will you bond to me?"Gregor asked.

"It will be an honor since my old bond died as well."

"Howard died?"

"Oh yes, by the mites that killed Pandora."

"I'm so soryy."

"It is fiine. Ares death was more tragic."

" Well I guess." They all went to the castle. Nike and Aurora helped Luxa and Gregor plan the wedding.

"Nike can I talke to you for a moment,"Gregor asked.

"Sure,"she purred. "Yes?"

"Well I'm just saying. Thank you so much. You have saved me so much during my visits here and now I'm living here. We weren't bonds then, yet you safed me more than I have saved you. Than you."

"It is nothing. I do what I feel is right."

"Your amazing Nike,"Gregor hugged her. Then Nerissa came running in.

"You need to go to the prophecy room."

"Okay,"Gregor said confused. Gregor walked to the room and saw a prophecy on the wall called the Prophecy of Death.


	8. Chapter 8 The Prophecy of Death

Chapter 8

"So the warrior prophecies aren't over?"Gregor asked.

"No,"Nerissa said. Gregor read it.

**The Prophecy of Death**

**_the warrior is back  
thought the noiliage you may lack  
the princess will die  
thought the Underland wars lie_**

**_don't mistake the sounds  
when the dead ones are found  
once again war is upon us  
thought the Unerlanders didn't start the fuss_**

**_we think the Overlander talk is gone  
thought the history remains long  
the warrior finds new love  
will it destroy us all_**

**_Or will it begin the journey to another  
will he die from leaping  
or will he die from keeping it  
king or not  
he will not mistake it when he is caught  
that make the death _**

"Huh?"Gregor asked.

"Okay let's start with the first stanza,"Nerissa said gently.

"**_the warrior is back._** That just mean I came back,"Nerissa nodded. " **_thought the noiliage you may lack._** That means people think I'm not coming back. **_the princess will die thought the underland wars lie. _**G..Grace is going to die?" Gregor said shaking.

"Well it does seem so,"Nerissa said. "I'm sorry Gregor." "Lets continue."

"Next stanza means anthor war is starting and you guys didn't start it,"Nerissa nodded. "The next means I fell in love with Julie but she died."

"Or did she,"Nerissa smiled.

"I don't get the next,"Gregor said.

"Nor do I,"Nerissa said.

"I need some rest,"Gregor walked out and ran to his room.

"Luxa! Come here!"

"What is it Gregor?

"The prophecy. IT predicts Grace's death!"

"What?!"

"It does!"

"I'll get guards to be with her all the time. She shall never leave this room!"Luxa started crying. Gregor held her and they sat there. Aurora and Nike came up and held them in thier wings.

It was days before Luxa and Gregor could come out of the room. Luxa read the prophecy and that just got them stuck in the room crying more. Hazard barely ever came out of his room. Bangs always came from it. Lapblood and Riperd came in sometimes. Riperd kept saying to Gregor that he didn't think that Graced was going to die. Lapblood came and comfort them. That night Gregor was awaken by Luxa.

"Gregor, your bond starts in 3 hours. You must get ready," Gregor slowly got out of bed.


	9. Chapter 9 The two bonds

Chapter 9

Gregor got changed into crystal blue pants and shirts. He went to the arena and stood in the middle. Nike was across. They joined thier right claws and hands.

"_Nike the flier, I bond to you  
Oue life death are one ,we two  
In dark, in flame, in war, in strife  
I save you as I safe my life"_

And Nike replied.

_"Gregor the human, I bond to you  
Our life and death are one, we two.  
In dark, in flame, in war, in stirfe  
I save you as I safe my life"_

Everyone started clapping. Nike and Gregor hugged and then Lapblood ran down to them and grabbed his hands and said

_"Gregor the human I bond to you  
Our life and death are one we two.  
In dark in flame in war in strife  
I save you as I safe my life"_

Everyone gasped. Gregor looked at her and wondered and then Nike purred, "Go and bond with her too. You have saved each other a lot."

_"Lapblood the gnawer, I bond to you  
Our life and death are one we two  
In dark, in flame, in war, in strife  
I save you as I save my life."_

Everyone clapped again. Gregor beamed. Then they went to go eat. Luxa and her bonds were there too. They ate happily. Guards stood around Grace which didn't make Grace comfortable.

"So, Gregor?"Luxa asked.

"Mhm,"Gregor replied with his mouth full of full.

"We should have our wedding tomorrow,"Gregor almost choked.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll have people set it up tonight. Now let us go rest,"Luxa stood up going their room. The guards led Grace to her room. Nike flew Gregor their with Lapblood on her back.


	10. Chapter 10 The wedding destroyed

**I know this is shot, but this is the end. This is only part one. The Part II will have like 15. Don't send me hate reviews for the death in this chapter. Well enjoy or you might cry. Um well just read.**

In the morning, Gregor woke up as happy as ever. He went to the bathroom and found a tuxedo. He put it on and went to the Arena.

The Arena was stunning. White cloth was hung from edges. There were flowers all around. A cloth rug was leading to a white ark. He stood under it. Then he saw people walking down to him. People congratulated him. He said thank-you. Grace came and stood by him. Guards still stood around her. Gregor gave her a smile. She smiled. Then she rolled her eyes and pointed to the guards.

"For your own protection,"Gregor mouthed.

"I saw mom, she is stunning!"Grace smiled.

"I know she always is. Don't tell me any thing else,"Gregor was beaming. It was the day. He couldn't wait to see his wife walk down that isle and join him hand and hand in holy matrimony. Gregor felt like screaming out in the open like that day when he first fell here. Except not in the same way. That was in bordim. Now was in waiting and joy. He went from the depressed, strange 28 year old to a king, a still working warrior 28 year old.

How could he forget about the prophecy? He hoped Luxa wasn't going to die.

"Your nervese,"Lapblood said.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well it'll be fine. You make a handsome groom."

"You use groom down here too?"

"Humans do,"Nike purred behind him.

"This'll be the best day of my life."

"I would agree if I were you,"Nike grinned.

"I just hope there'll be shrimp 'n' cream,"Riperd said coming next to Gregor. Nike gave the rare huh-huh-huh laugh. Then Temp came too. He held a sword in his mouth. Sandwhich's sword was fixed.

"How'd?" Gregor began, but the music started and he shut-up. Luxa came out with Aurora. She was gorgeous. Her white dress was flowing from her. It had no sleeves or any straps. Silk flowed from the dress. Her gold band was gone. Instead there was a tiara that still made Gregor think of her as a queen. He smiled brightly. Then it happened.

A bat from the sky fell on the ground in front of Luxa. Lizzie was on the bat. She was not moving. Gregor ran to her.

"Who did this to you?"Gregor said through tears.

"Ju..Julie.."And with that Lizzie was dead.

**End of PartI of Gregor and the PRophecy of Death. I will make the second as soon as possible.**


End file.
